Stay The Night
by Darth Luffy
Summary: After a day of dealing with accidentally creating dark objects, double Landons, and killing mud people Josie and Lizzie would rather Hope just stay with them for the night. It's not like she actually has a room to return too anyway. Set right after the end of 2x07.


**Author's Note: **So I had parts of this story in my head since the end up the episode and just needed to get around to writing it. And hey I made it before Christmas episode. By a few hours at least. Anyways I'm pretty happy with how this turned out so read, enjoy, and leave a comment if you like it.

**Stay The Night**

"Wait, so you really knocked out Aunt Freya?" Hope asked, smiling as she leaned back against the headrest of Josie's bed. The ice cream Lizzie had brought had long since been devoured by the three girls and they had been catching each other up on what had each had missed.

"Really? I killed a minotaur and your impressed by Josie?" Lizzie cut in, disdain dripping from her voice.

"Umm, first off, I'm the one that finished off that minotaur." Hope pointed out, getting Josie to smile while Lizzie rolled her eyes at Hope's correct description of the events. "Second, Freya's the most powerful witch on the planet. I know why the spell knocked her unconscious and I'm still surprised."

"I'm just glad it worked." Josie said, remembering the moment. Even as she had cast the spell, she couldn't admit to herself what her intentions truly were. But it seemed the spell had known what she couldn't admit to herself. That she wanted to give everyone their memories back.

"I'm sorry by the way," Josie said, pulling her pillow into her chest as Hope tilted her head slightly, wondering what she was talking about. "I hesitated with the spell, I wasn't sure if I wanted to return everyone's memories. That wasn't right of-"

"Josie," Hope said softly, taking one of the brunette's hands from around her pillow and holding it. "Thank you. You brought everyone's memories back. I owe you everything for that, the rest doesn't matter."

"I'm glad I did," Josie admitted, rubbing her thumb across the back of Hope's hand idly. "I hadn't realized how big a piece of me was missing without y-"

"Oh come on," Lizzie cut in, getting both girls to jump slightly as the were reminded of her presence. "You two are going to make me sick. I get it, you're happy to remember each other and there's no longer a mop-headed garden gnome to fight over. Big whoop."

"Well on that note I think I'll take my leave." Hope said, hopping off of Josie's bed. Looking around she finally took notice of the clock, the 3:09 it displayed getting her to raise her an eyebrow at how late it was.

"Hope… You don't have to leave just because Lizzie's being a brat." Josie argued, glaring at her twin who just shrugged in response.

"It's fine. It's much later than I thought it was anyways. I should get to bed." Hope pointed out, giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"Actually, where exactly do you plan on sleeping? Because you don't really have a room here anymore." Lizzie asked, both girls looking at her in some surprise. Hope hadn't really thought about that, she had thought to return to her old room but as she'd been forgotten completely it probably wasn't available for her.

"Everyone was evacuated for the night, right? I'll just borrow one of their rooms." Hope said, thinking on her feet. Now that she thought of it she supposed Landon and Raphael's room would be empty.

"Eww, you're going to just camp out in some rando's room?" Lizzie said, face scrunching up in disgust. Given the not really people that went to this school who knew what Hope would find in there. "No, just stay here tonight. We can see about getting you your room back in the morning."

"I don't know," Hope said, rejecting the offer almost out of habit. If she was being honest she didn't want to be alone tonight, but she also didn't want to admit that. Even to herself.

"Hope… please." Josie implored, eyes widening as she pouted, Hope tilting her head slightly as she tried to resist her plea.

"Fine, I'll stay for tonight." Hope answered a half second later, having held out for as long as she could.

"Perfect." Lizzie said, hoping to her feet and moving over to her bed. "So you can take my bed, and I'll share with Josie."

"Why not just have Hope share with me?" Josie asked, watching as her sister took her favorite pillow from her own bed, pulling the covers back and offering the bed to Hope.

"No. There is no way I'm letting the two of you sleep together." Lizzie stated, glaring at Hope as if it was her that had offered the suggestion. Behind her back Josie's mouth parted slightly at her sister's phrasing, blushing at the implications.

"You're ridiculous." Hope said, shaking her head at Lizzie's antics, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Whatever, I'm not letting my guard down around you." Lizzie retorted, sitting down on the edge of Josie's bed that was closest to Hope, almost as if she intended to block her physically.

Rolling her eyes Hope ignored Lizzie's taunt, trying to avoid making eye contact with Josie. "Why exactly do you have your guard up?" Josie asked her sister, wondering just what was going on between the two.

"Oh, nothing." Lizzie replied airily before hesitating as she thought about what to say. She was mostly doing this to tease Hope some, she hadn't thought her sister would start to wonder what was going on. She didn't miss the way Hope tensed up thought at Josie's question though, it seemed the tribrid didn't want her twin knowing about her crush. Well in that case, "Hope ha-"

"_Silencia,"_ Hope cast, forcibly cutting Lizzie off with the silencing spell.

"mhmhm," Lizzie tried to say, glaring at Hope as she pointed at her missing mouth. Using magic to stop her from teasing her was a low blow.

Beside her sister Josie looked back and forth between the two girls, wondering just what was going on. What was Hope trying to hide? Making a choice she grabbed her twin's arm, siphoning the magic that was preventing her from speaking.

"Shehadacrushonyou," Lizzie spat out instantly, wanting to get it out before Hope silenced her. Realizing she was still able to speak she elaborated further, "When she was fourteen, which I'm guessing was the same time you were crushing on her. How cute."

Hope glared at Lizzie for a moment, slightly angry with the girl for spilling her secret. She supposed it didn't matter anymore but it was still personal. Looking over at Josie she wondered what the girl was thinking, as for the second time that night she could see her trying her hardest to keep her face from revealing what she was thinking.

"You had a crush on me?" Josie asked finally, not really believing it.

"Of course I did," Hope said, parroting the words Josie had once said to her. "Why wouldn't I?" It had been around when she started spending much more time around the school, and for a time her and Josie had grown close, before the fire had ruined everything.

"Just think if you hadn't handled your crush in the worst way of girls crushing on girls history, then you two might have got together." Lizzie pointed out, getting both girls to look at her askance, wondering why she would point that out. Undeterred by their looks she carried on, "I mean you two would've definitely broken up by now but maybe it would've lasted long enough to keep you from hooking up with Evil Incarnate."

"You're unbelievable." Hope said, shaking her head at Lizzie. She should've just let the Croatoan kill them.

"Hey I'm not the one that committed arson," Lizzie pointed out. Beside her Josie threw her head back on her pillow, refusing to make eye contact with Hope. Drawing on the power she had siphoned out of her twin she flipped the lights off, sighing in relief at being able to hide her face in the dark.

"That's not going to stop me from spea-" Lizzie started to point out only to be cut off by another silencing spell from Hope.

"I don't think Josie will be removing that one from you." Hope pointed out, able to see Josie smiling at what she'd done even in the dark room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hope," Josie responded, ignoring Lizzie's pleas to siphon off the spell.

Glaring back and forth between her sister and Hope, Lizzie shook her head as she gave up. "mmmh mhmh," She mumbled, saying what they would happily interpret as good night as she finally lay down for bed. She would deny if it either asked but she was relieved to have both of them in the room with her. Everything finally felt right again.

* * *

"Josie… Josie…" Lizzie whispered, prodding her sister. "Come on, you cant be that asleep already."

"No.. I don't want too…" Josie protested, wanting nothing more than to sleep. You'd think being tricked into creating a massively powerful dark object would earn a girl at least half a night of uninterrupted rest.

"Oh come on, just answer one thing for me and you can dream of hobbits or Dark Lords or whatever." Lizzie offered, getting Josie to crack her eyes open and glare at her.

"Why are you even able to talk?" Josie asked, wondering why Hope had left her to deal with Lizzie.

"The spell wore off once Hope fell asleep." Lizzie answered, assuming that to be the case. The tribrid had passed out remarkably quickly once they'd all actually gone to bed but she supposed it made sense, Hope had to be the most exhausted of all of them.

"Ugh, fine… This question better be a good one." Josie said, propping her self up on one elbow to mirror her twin. Why Lizzie wanted to do this now she had no idea but the sooner she humored her the sooner she could sleep.

"Why Hope?" Lizzie asked, jolting Josie into a far more wakeful state with that. "You said you hid her crush from me, because you were afraid I'd go after her. Why? Why were you so worried about me going after Hope?"

It was something that had only hit her now, that Josie had been afraid that she would go after Hope. Not that Hope would reject her, or find out, or that Lizzie would hate her. But that Lizzie might go after Hope too. It wasn't as if there hadn't been other crushes Lizzie had known about and stolen(yes she had a problem, she was working on it) so what made Hope so different that she went to such lengths to hide it from her?

"I…" Josie started before stopping. She wanted to say that it was long ago, that it was something that she hadn't thought of in years. That would all be a lie of course. Hope had a way of sticking in her thoughts, even during the years they'd been on bad terms. Hell, she had been at the forefront of Josie's mind even after being erased from it, albeit in a different way.

Raising up she looked over at the bed Hope was sleeping in, trying to make sure that she was certainly asleep. She looked as if she was at least, and she couldn't see her removing the spell on Lizzie if she hadn't been. "It would've hurt the most."

Lizzie looked at her in some confusion, waiting on her sister to elaborate. "Having to see you with her would've hurt the most. I didn't want to have to see Hope with someone that wasn't me. I stupidly decided I'd rather drive a wedge between all of us than see that." What could she say, teenage hormones and bad decisions went hand in hand, especially when you were a witch with enough power to really make a mess of things.

"Do you still feel that way?" Lizzie asked, surprising her sister at how softly she asked.

"No," Josie said, "I just want her to be happy. Even if it does end up being with my twin."

Lizzie smiled at that, laying her head back down on her pillow. "You know, I think I want the same. She deserves that."

Josie gave a half smile at that, not all too sure how to feel before the full implications of that hit her. Tilting her head she looked at Lizzie, not sure how to ask, only for her give her a small nod in confirmation. All they wanted for Hope was for her to be happy, no matter who she ended up with.


End file.
